


Dancer Lover

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil 6 [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Emergency Medical Technicians, F/M, Hospitals, Pole Dancing, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Unconsciousness, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill is a stripper. Pre-RE6. [Valentfield]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancer Lover

****

**June 29, 2013**

**Ediona Strip Club**

It was a beautiful night at the club. The strip club is the most popular one in Eastern Europe. The club has strippers, alcohol, and club drugs. Jill is in her dressing room, getting ready for the show. She'd been working at the club for 4 months, needing extra money and to find Chris.

"Five minutes, Valentine. And did you brought in pills of X?" The worker said.

"Yes. I've put them in ice cubes, some of them, and also brought in GHB, LSD, Rohypnol, cocaine, and marijuana to keep them good." Jill answered.

"Good."

The worker left, to do some buiness. She went in the drawer and grabbed her dilio (it's purple) and vibrator (it's pink). Then she went to the stage to perfom.

"You're up next, so knock them dead!," the lady said.

Jill noded and went to the stage. She grabbed her hand and spinned around, wrapping her legs on the pole. People started throwing money on the stage. Then she grabbed her dilio and put it on the floor, and pulled her underwear to her feet. She sat on the dilio and the toy entered inside her pussy. Jill moaned in pleasure and pain, just before instering the vibrator into her cilt and turning it on. She shook as she rides into the toy. More money is thrown to her. After a while, she couldn't hold it and shook violently as she orgasmed. After she was finished, she pulled the toys out. By the end of her performance, she had made over $1,000!

After putting on her underwear back on, she walked around and founded Piers.

"Have you find him yet?" 

"Not yet... I'll try."

Jill went to the bar section and sat on the table, ordering two drinks (the first was vodka, filled with two Ecstasy ice cubes and the second was fruit beer, filled with two ounces of powder of GHB). She drunk the first one, but decided to save the second one later. The song, "I'm Your Baby Tonight", is playing right now. She finally saw Chris, who was getting a drink of beer.

"Sorry. I needed some beer." He said.

So Jill grabbed the bottle of beer and pour it in, and putting two Ecstasy ice cubes. She gave it to him and he drank it, even sucking the ice cubes.

"Thank you.... What? Jill, what are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Working as a stripper. Also, trying to find you."

"I've missed you..."

He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. It was passionate. So she opened her mouth and her tongue touched his. Chris and Jill exchanged saliva with each other as they were busy making out. After a while, they stopped kissing for a while and had a thin trace of saliva. The two gently swallowed it, tasting their spit.

"Come on, baby. Bring a bottle of wine, your drink and meet me in your dressing room." Chris said.

Jill took the bottle and her drink and went to her dressing room. She sat the drinks  down and poured the white wine inside of her black underwear. Then she pulled her underwear off, making the juices soak her pussy. Right about that time, Chris came in and locked the door.

He felt his erection on his penis, so it made a bulge on his pants. She gasped in exicitement and felt herself wet. Jill put her hand into his pants, and stroking his erection. Chris closed his eyes, and moaned. She pulled out and unbulcked his belt, then pulling his pants off. She took the head to her mouth, slowly sucking it. He moaned for a little bit before she pulled out.

She laided on the floor and slowly spead her legs, granting a view directly into her. He gently sild its tongue along her cilt, enjoying the taste of her sweet, vanilla and wine juicies. He licked for a while before he stopped.

Chris slid his penis into her. He felt the burning hot wetness inside her so he started trusting. She moaned again, half-pleasure and half-pain. He thrusted deeper and faster. She begin to tighten around his cock, making her more love.

Jill couldn't hold it any longer, so she reached her orgasm, making her shooked. She looked at his groin, soaked from the spray of her orgasm, and dripping her fluids to his legs. Then she felt her loin filled with hot cum.

Because of her orgasm, Chris could not hold the amount he got. He felt his seed spray deep within her tight loins. He pulled his manhood out, still ejaculating on her stomach, breasts, and face. A seemingly endless ejaculation, spurt after spurt after spurt, years of pent up sexual want released on Jill, covering her with his warm, sticky seed. He was finally finished and cum flowed out of her.

She watched him fall asleep, happy. She got up and clean up. Then she drank her second drink. Unfortunely, the overdose is easy and mixing it with alcohol is very dangerous, so after vomiting twice, she lost consciousness and fell to the floor.

25 minutes later, Chris woke up to find Jill unconscious. So he call 911 and the emergency staff arrived. The EMT explained about what happened.

"I've discoved she took Ecstasy and GHB. But she need to survive."

"We'll try our best. Come to the hospital in the morning."

The vehicle left, so Chris went back to the bar. Piers found him and told him that they are leaving at 11:30 in the morning. 

**The Next Morning, 11:17 A.M.**

**Edoina Hospital**

He was sitting in the waiting room when the doctor came.

"She survived the overdose and founded three types of drugs, including alcohol, in her body. She awake now, so you might want to speak to her now." The doctor said.

"Thank you."

Chris went to the hospital room. Jill was hooked into a few tubes and was wearing a hospital grown.

"Chris? Where am I?"

"You did drugs and overdosed yourself. In the club."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"By the way, I'm leaving for my mission in China. So...."

He gave her a kiss. A kiss that will never forget....

"Promise me you'll come back."

"I will, Jill. I will...."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Drugs have tooken: Jill took two shots of Ecstasy and GHB. Chris also tooken two shots of Ecstasy.
> 
> 2\. This took place before the beginning of Chapter 1 of Chris's campaign in Resident Evil 6.
> 
> 3\. The club pays $35 dollars a hour in this fiction.
> 
> 4\. You can find the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0oRnyXxIrY
> 
> 5\. I don't own anything! And special thanks to DeviantArt user for letting me has permission on the photo.


End file.
